The present invention relates to a system and method for generating and storing energy. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method of generating and storing electrical energy with a fluid-based or mechanical load-based energy generation system by pressurizing a fluid in response to a load or point pressure, wherein the fluid is used to turn an alternator or mechanically rotate or replicate an alternator.
Green energy is energy that can be generated, extracted and/or consumed without having a significant impact on the environment. Sustainable or renewable energy sources that provide a means for harnessing such “green energy” include hydroelectricity, solar energy, wind energy, wave power, geothermal energy, bio-energy (biogas and biomass), and tidal power. Technologies that harness energy from these naturally occurring energy sources are in constant demand, especially in view of the ever increasingly depleted fossil fuel supplies and the threat of global warming. Importantly, the pollution generated through efforts to harness green energy is minimal relative to other energy sources (e.g. coal, oil, natural gas, etc.) widely popularized today. Thus, there has been an increasing demand for technologies that efficiently harness such renewable energy sources and efficiently deliver electricity to local power grids at manageable costs. As such, technologies that generate energy from these power sources should generate a constant supply of energy with the highest environmental benefit.
Some of the first “green” technologies included hydropower (e.g. the Hoover Dam), biomass combustion (e.g. energy generated from living organisms), geothermal power and heat energy. Second-generation technologies included solar heating and cooling, wind power (e.g. wind turbines), more modern forms of bio-energy, and solar photovoltaics. The need for renewable energy sources started to gain attention back in the 1970's during the oil crises of 1973 and 1979. Today, continued interest in renewable energy is due, at least in part, to the environmental benefits that cannot be obtained by burning fossil fuels. More advanced, third-generation technologies are still under research and development and include advanced biomass gasification, bio-refinery technologies, concentrating solar thermal power, hot dry rock geothermal energy, and ocean energy. The continued depletion of Earth's natural resources and other non-renewable energy only increases the demand for such green energy. Some of the more popular renewable energy sources under heavy development today include wind power, battery electric vehicles (BEV), solar power, geothermal power, tidal power, photovoltaics, wave power, nuclear energy, and other related bio-fuels.
Some communities have developed arrangements with electrical companies that give consumers the choice to purchase green electricity. Electrical companies that are currently unable to produce green energy must invest in technologies to meet consumer demand. Increasing the demand results in research and development projects that result in new and more efficient green technologies. At present, green energy currently only provides a small amount of electricity to consumers—generally in the range of 2% to 5%. Some states in the United States have formed power purchasing pools that enable consumers to buy renewable energy or a mix of renewable and consumer energy. If electrical companies have insufficient green energy sources available to meet the demand, the utility company must develop new or more efficient green technologies.
One problem with green energy development in the United States is an infrastructure that is largely built on a centralized consumer electricity supply that feeds from major power sources such as coal or nuclear power plants. A single plant may supply energy to hundreds of thousands of consumers. A system that is not designed to efficiently carry such energy can result in higher infrastructural costs, decreased efficiency in delivery and increased carbon emissions and other quality problems, in order to meet demand. One particular drawback of the inherent characteristics of harnessing renewable energy resources is that the land where the energy can be harnessed is often located in remote areas where the energy demand is relatively low. This may be especially so for wind farms and solar panel fields. One problem, for example, is channeling the energy from the remote area, through the current infrastructure, to areas of high demand. Preferably, the renewable energy generation systems are deployed to capture and distribute energy where the energy is needed most—urban city centers. This would cut down on the aforementioned distribution problems and certainly reduce the amount of carbon emissions to slow global warming and increase conservation.
Another means of decreasing inefficiencies in the current system is to decentralize the grid. Locating smaller and more efficient energy generation systems where they are needed most will increase efficiency by reducing the amount of energy lost in transmission. Other infrastructure maintenance requirements, such as power lines, transformers, and power stations, could be reduced, and in some cases eliminated, thereby inherently reducing the cost of maintaining the current infrastructure.
Generally, renewable energy resources need to be stored after generation. Although, ideally, the system generates energy on-demand—i.e. on a basis as it is needed—instead of requiring storage. An energy infrastructure organized to produce energy as-needed will be the most efficient. One problem with solar power or wind turbines, however, is that energy can only be generated when it is sunny or windy. Thus, the system would still need to be designed to store excess energy generated at times of high energy generation and to efficiently deliver stored energy at times of low energy generation (or at times where the energy consumption exceeds the energy generation). Decentralizing the generators in this respect could more specifically target energy delivery where it is needed most at the times it is needed most. This improves efficiency and decreases energy loss.
On the other hand, one particularly desirable aspect of renewable energy is that the source of energy is continuous. In this respect, producers of such renewable energy technologies have little investment and upkeep once the renewable energy source is put in place. Contrast this scenario to producers of oil and coal. These energy producers are constantly vying to purchase these ever decreasing resources. As the sources become scarcer, the price rises as a result. Eventually, prices may rise to an extent that makes the energy source no longer affordable. Producers of renewable energy do not have the same problems. Renewable energy providers typically have a constant flow of free energy.
Hence, there is a constant need for alternate forms of energy that due less damage to the environment. It is particularly desirable if these alternate forms of energy are able to reduce or even eliminate harmful carbon or sulfur compound emissions that cause health problems, damage the environment and erode protective layers in the atmosphere. Presently, most of the consumable energy worldwide is generated by burning carbon and related carbon-based compounds such as coal and oil. Clean energy reduces and preferably eliminates combustion of these carbon-based materials. Common forms of “clean” energy include wind, solar, thermal and hydroelectric energy. These energy sources, as described above, are also largely renewable. Other forms of clean energy may include harnessing or recovering energy from normal pressures such as wind and water volumes or waves. In some aspects nuclear power is considered “clean” energy, relative to other forms of carbon-based energy that produce emissions. But, nuclear power plants, especially in the United States, face fierce opposition due to the stigma that associates nuclear power with nuclear waste and nuclear weapons.
Vehicles used for transportation, such as automobiles, airplanes, trains, and ships, use more carbon fuel than any other form of consumable energy. Most of these vehicles are equipped with combustion-based engines that burn gas and oil in order to provide energy for the vehicle to move. The resultant emissions from the combustion process are commonly dispensed into the atmosphere. Similarly, power plants that burn oil, gas and coal also emit harmful by-products into the atmosphere. Over the years, local, state and federal governments have increased the requirements for more efficiently recovering the energy generated by the combustion processes, and have increased the requirements for recycling or reducing harmful emissions. One aspect of harnessing energy resultant from the combustion process that is often overlooked is the recovery of energy from moving vehicles. Some of the newer electric or hybrid (combined internal combustion engine and battery) vehicles are designed to recover energy from processes inherent in the navigation of the vehicle, e.g. braking. It would be especially beneficial to harness or recover other wasted energy derived from fossil fuels or other energy sources.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an system and method to generate and store electrical energy created by intermittent pressure. Such a system and method preferably makes use of one or more compressible bodies or tubes housing a fluid medium that can be compressed or pressurized. Pressurized fluid could then be used to operate a pressure-activated pneumatic motor or directly drive a turbine. The pressure required to pressurize or compress the fluid within the bodies or tubes preferably originates from natural forces such as wind or oceanic waves/currents or from moving vehicles, such as cars, trains or airplanes. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.